darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
466
Following the accident, Victoria finds that the man who looked like Peter Bradford is called Jeff Clark. Synopsis Teaser : At the great house of Collinwood, Victoria Winters has returned to the present day from her strange and haunting adventure in the past, but the terrible events she lived through there are beginning to change not only her life, but the lives of those around her. One man, especially, fears what she may have discovered in 1795, for his secret is that he lived then as well as now, so in effort to control her, he forces an elopement, thinking at last that his secret is safe. As Vicki drives Barnabas to the cemetery, a man steps out onto the roadway. Vicki recognizes him as Peter Bradford and is startled. She swerves to avoid hitting him and crashes the car. Act I Victoria and Barnabas are both taken to the hospital. A nurse calls Collinwood and Julia Hoffman answers the phone to hear they've been admitted to the hospital. In a daze, Barnabas calls for Victoria. Dr. Eric Lang enters and can't find a pulse or heartbeat. The nurse brings him a blood-type report and the doctor recommends a transfusion due to Barnabas's low blood count. Curious about the low blood count even though there was no bleeding when Barnabas was brought in, the doctor looks at Barnabas' clothes in the closet but can find no blood on them. In Vicki's room, the man who Vicki thought was Peter Bradford is standing next to the bed when the nurse comes in and makes him leave. He returns when he hears a delirious Victoria call out for Peter. She wakes to see Jeff and calls him Peter. Act II Jeff explains that he pulled both her and Barnabas from the car. He doesn't recognize her, telling her that his name is Jeff Clark, not Peter. Victoria wants him to stay. The nurse comes in and orders him out again. He seems disturbed to hear that Dr. Lang is her doctor, but promises to return the next day. Dr. Lang enters and says they've given Barnabas a massive blood transfusion, then asks her about Barnabas' health. In his examination of Victoria he asks about the bite marks on her neck, but she claims not to know where she got them. At that point the nurse runs in to say someone's trying to take Barnabas out of the hospital. Act III Julia is trying to take Barnabas away, claiming that he suffers from a rare blood disease. Dr. Lang asks to see Julia's neck, then wants to know why she is in a hurry, noting that it's almost dawn. Lang says he has an interest in rare diseases and suggests that Barnabas is a member of the living dead. Julia asks him if he wants Barnabas to die. Dr Lang says "He's a vampire, isn't he?" and proceeds to question her and refers to Barnabas as "our patient." Julia refuses to answer Lang's questions, but does demand that all light be prevented from entering the room. Act IV Some time later, Barnabas wakes to see Dr. Lang. Barnabas remembers the accident and wants to leave, but the doctor won't let him. Dr. Lang reveals he knows that Barnabas must be home before dawn before he opens the windows to reveal daylight. Barnabas screams in terrified anguish. Memorable quotes : Dr. Lang (to Julia): Doctor, may I see your neck, please? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Addison Powell as Eric Lang * Roger Davis as Jeff Clark * Katharine Balfour as Nurse * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Addison Powell returns to the cast after an absence of 61 episodes. His voice was heard 462. First appearance of character Eric Lang. With the introduction of Dr. Lang, who is modeled after the title character from Mary Shelley's novel, the 'Adam and Eve' storyline formally begins, which will run until 636. Story * Since Barnabas is already dead, how can he possibly get injured in a car accident? After all, being shot by a gun and an arrow only slowed him down for a brief moment. (There's nothing to suggest that vampires can't be rendered unconscious. Barnabas in the present day has been taking treatments to cure his vampirism, which would account for his ability to be injured/rendered unconscious like a human.) * TIMELINE: Day 192 begins, and will end in 467. Barnabas and Victoria have just been admitted to the hospital. Jeff plans to return to see Victoria tomorrow. Victoria first noticed the bite marks on her neck "a few days ago" (Barnabas first bit her in 462). It's late, very nearly dawn. 4pm at the end of this episode and at the start of the next. Bloopers and continuity errors * Addison Powell mistakenly refers to Victoria as "Miss Collins", but then quickly corrects himself. * While Jeff Clark is in Vicki's room at Collinsport Hospital, the camera swings left to reveal another set beyond. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 466 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 466 - Welcome to the Hellmouth The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 466 Category:Dark Shadows episodes